Semanis Kopi Pahit
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Rivaille berkata, hubungan kami seperti ... semanis kopi pahit. Yang tak kumengerti, mana ada kopi pahit yang manis?


**Semanis Kopi Pahit**

[ A _**T**_-rated _**Levitra**_ _**Angst/Drama**_ fanfic by _**Ritardando Stanza Quint**_. Shingeki no Kyojin is _**Isayama Hajime's**_, and the writer _**doesn't gain any profit**_ from here. ]

Taking set in **Alternate Universe**

.

.

.

Hening membawa benakku melayang ke alam imaji. Terbayang suramnya hari-hari belakangan ini, dan masa-masa selanjutnya. Setengah melamun aku menggumam pelan, "Rivaille, aku akan mati, 'kan?"

Kening Rivaille berkerut tak suka. Mata kelamnya menatapku tajam. "Bicara apa kau, Petra. Jangan bicara macam-macam."

Aku tersenyum lemah, tetapi mataku memandang pesimis. "Stadium tiga. Mana mungkin bisa sembuh?"

Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal. "Kau meragukan kemampuan finansialku? Berapapun akan kubayar untukmu, Petra. Pikirkan itu."

Aku tertawa kecil, tapi mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau hanya punya harta. Dokter hanya bisa mengusahakan. Yang menentukan itu Tuhan."

"Dan kau baru saja berkata seolah kau lebih tahu dari Tuhan," ketusnya. "Sudah, istirahat."

Rivaille menaikkan selimutku hingga ke dada. Menyusunkan bantal untuk posisi terempuknya. Mengelus kepalaku, berusaha membuat nyaman. Agar aku bisa lelap dalam rehat. Setelah ia yakin aku sudah tidur—padahal belum—ia mengecup keningku dan pergi keluar kamar.

Aku membuka mata lagi. Menatap kosong ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Perlahan, air mataku meluncur bebas ke pipi. Kubiarkan, tak kuseka. Sesaat kemudian, berubah menjadi isakan.

Namaku Petra Ral, dan aku benci nasibku yang malang.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Rivaille menikah tiga tahun lalu. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, jadi seharusnya aku sudah mengandung. Melewati tahun pertama, kami mulai khawatir. Apa salah satu dari kami mandul? Untunglah, hasil tes menyatakan negatif. Kami bernapas lega dan berjanji akan mencoba lebih keras lagi.

Tahun kedua, ditemukan kista di rahimku. Operasi dilakukan, dan dokter sudah menyatakan kini rahimku bersih. Kemungkinan memiliki anak masih ada. Kali itu pun, kami bernapas lega, dan berjanji akan mencoba lagi.

Tahun ketiga, aku mulai tertekan. Usaha kami yang tak membuahkan hasil membuatku semakin frustasi. Aku stres, dan aku makan banyak untuk melampiaskannya. Daging yang dibakar adalah favoritku. Rivaille tak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi kutahu, dia juga sedih. Sedih melihatku seperti ini, dan sedih karena kami tak kunjung miliki keturunan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Petra," gumamnya di bahuku. "Kita hanya belum beruntung."

Kali lain, aku menangis dipojokkan ibu-ibu tetangga. Mereka menggunjingkanku, menuduhku tak subur dan lain sebagainya. Asal tahu saja, mulut wanita sangatlah tajam, dan omongan mereka, sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan," Rivaille berkata, "kita berdua subur. Mereka cuma orang bodoh yang sok tahu."

Aku tertawa sedikit. Bersikap sinis pada orang lain adalah bakat lahir Rivaille. Di saat-saat seperti ini, justru merendahkan orang lain membuatku tenang.

Awal dari penderitaan ini adalah saat kami berhubungan intim, beberapa minggu lalu. Saat miliknya masuki milikku, aku menjerit kesakitan. Seharusnya aku biasa dengan kegiatan ini, namun, Tuhan, yang ini seperti seribu kali lebih sakit!

Rivaille cemas. Bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan sakit. Dan saat itulah, darah mengalir dari selangkanganku.

Malam itu juga, Rivaille melarikanku ke rumah sakit. Tak butuh lama bagi dokter untuk menjatuhkan vonis.

Namaku Petra Ral, dan aku pengidap kanker serviks stadium tiga.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, kau pura-pura tidur."

Aku menoleh, melihat Rivaille memasuki kamar. Buru-buru kuseka jejak air mata.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Sial, suaraku serak. Setelah ini dia pasti menginterogasi dan menanyai macam-macam. Kucoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dari mana?"

"Beli kopi," Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan. Sekaleng kopi tergenggam di sana. "Rumah sakit ini menyedihkan sekali. Cuma punya mesin penjual kopi kalengan. Aku ingin yang asli."

"Yang kaubeli itu, 'kan, kopi juga namanya."

"Huh, paling dalamnya cuma perisa kopi." Ia membuka kaleng itu dengan cepat. Hanya satu regukan sebelum kaleng itu berakhir di tempat sampah. "Terlalu manis pula." Rivaille mengernyit.

Kuperhatikan Rivaille mendekat, menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kepalaku bergerak sedikit ke arahnya. "Hum, tidak lebih baik. Waktuku juga semakin sedikit."

"Petra," Rivaille menegur.

"Bisa kaubukakan pintu, Rivaille? Kudengar malaikat kematian sudah mengetuk pintu."

"Petra!"

Ketukan di pintu semakin kencang. Rivaille mendecih, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku sambil menatap tajam, "Kita harus bicara tentang ini nanti."

Selagi RIvaille membukakan pintu, aku merenung. Entah mengapa, alih-alih putus asa, aku lebih merasa hampa. Merasa tak berguna. Aku sendiri pun bertanya-tanya kenapa masih hidup hingga detik ini. Maksudku, ayolah, mati sekarang atau minggu depan pun tak akan ada bedanya. Jiwaku sudah mati saat ragaku masih hidup.

"Petra," Rivaille memanggil. Tangannya membukakan pintu, membiarkan seorang perawat masuk. "Aku baru ingat, hari ini jadwal terapi radiasimu."

Aku menggumam tak jelas. Dua perawat lain masuk, memindahkanku ke ranjang sorong. Aku tak bisa lagi duduk di kursi roda, karena pahaku membesar sebelah. Rasanya nyeri sekali.

Sepanjang koridor, aku hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit. Sesekali sosok Rivaille muncul dalam jarak pandang. Mata dan keningnya tampak khawatir. Hanya dengan dua bagian itulah suamiku berekspresi.

Lampu-lampu di koridor cukup terang, namun tak sampai menyilaukan mata. Kalau boleh aku misalkan, pancarannya seperti matahari pagi. Terang, samar, tapi masih bisa kaulihat. Aku penasaran apakah cahaya di surga akan selembut ini.

"Petra, aku akan menunggu di luar. Kau kuat, ingat itu!"

Ujung bibirku naik sedikit. Hah, kuat apanya? Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Rivaille, seharusnya aku masih bisa jalan-jalan. Menyeduhkan kopi untuknya. Membuatkan makanan dan mencucikan bajunya. Nyatanya, aku malah dimasukkan ke dalam alat berbentuk tabung.

Aku menutup mata. Terapi tak pernah berjalan menyenangkan. Seringkali aku menjalaninya sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille sangat menyukai kopi pahit. Tapi ia sangat pemilih, ia hanya menyukai kopi seduhanku. Ketika kubilang rahasia rasanya, keningnya berkerut dalam dan menatapku tajam. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu. Apalagi itu bulan-bulan pertama pernikahan kami, aku masih belajar menyelami dirinya.

"Rivaille, k-kau … marah?"

Ia tak bergeming. Aku makin takut, sekaligus panik.

"B-baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi—"

"Petra," Ia memotongku bicara, "Berapa banyak gula yang kau masukkan dalam kopiku?"

Aku cemas harus bilang yang sebenarnya, atau berbohong dengan mengurangi takarannya sedikit? Bagaimanapun, yang namanya kopi pahit harus benar-benar pahit, bukan? Aku menundukkan kepala. Memilih untuk jujur. Seorang Petra Ral harus menjaga kualitas dirinya, dan tak akan berbohong untuk hal sekecil ini.

"Dua sendok teh gula, untuk satu teko," jawabku pelan. Aku benar-benar tak berani memandang wajahnya.

Dia tak bicara untuk beberapa saat, membuatku semakin gelisah. Lebih baik ia meneriakiku saja, daripada diam begini. Setidaknya, dengan begitu aku akan tahu kalau ia tak menyukai kopiku.

"… Tetap buat yang seperti ini."

Terdengar seperti perintah. Namun tak urung kepalaku terangkat cepat, "Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Bukannya…" Tunggu dulu, aku jadi bingung! "Bukannya kau tak suka manis?"

Ia tercenung sebentar. "Memang."

"Jadi kenapa…. Maksudku, yang namanya kopi pahit itu harus benar-benar pahit, 'kan? Katakan padaku, aku salah, 'kan, membuatnya?"

"Memang salah," Rivaille berkata, "tapi cocok dengan lidahku."

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah itu berarti ia menyukainya, atau memang hanya karena cocok di lidahnya, ketika ia menepuk sofa di sampingnya. Atas isyarat itu, aku berpindah tempat dan duduk di sana.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal," Rivaille mengubah posisi duduknya, kini kami saling berhadapan. "Aku tahu kau mengharapkan pernikahan yang penuh kasih sayang dan kemesraan, yang penuh dengan cinta dan segala sesuatunya, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa sering-sering memberikannya."

Jujur, kata-kata itu membuatku kaget. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Ia mengangkat bahu, seolah itu hal paling sepele di seluruh dunia. "Sifat lahir, mungkin? Aku tidak terbiasa menunjukkan perasaan terang-terangan."

"Kalau begitu, biasakanlah!"

"Aku tidak suka," Ia menggeleng tegas. "Hubungan kau dan aku seperti … semanis kopi pahit, kau mengerti? Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, tapi kau bisa tahu ada gula di dalamnya."

Keningku mengerut semakin dalam. "… Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yah, suatu hari nanti kau juga akan tahu maksudnya."

Aku tak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Beritahu aku!" Aku mendesaknya. "_Please_, Rivaille, _please, please!"_

"_Nah_. Apa serunya kalau kuberi tahu?"

Seru? Dia pikir ini sebuah permainan?!

Tiba-tiba, ia beranjak dari kursi, dan seenaknya melenggang pergi. Meskipun kesal, aku memilih membiarkannya. Mungkin bagian 'semanis kopi pahit' itu tak berarti apa-apa. Mungkin dia hanya bermaksud mempermainkanku. Yah, mungkin saja.

Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya lagi. Mungkin memang bukan apa-apa. Jadi aku berdiri, dan membereskan teko dan cangkir kopi….

"Jangan dibereskan."

Aku berbalik cepat, mendapati RIvaille datang membawa satu cangkir dan sekaleng biskuit. Ia mendekat, dan aku hanya bisa memandanginya menyusun ulang cangkir, mengisinya dengan kopi dari teko, dan meletakkan kaleng biskuit itu di tengah-tengah.

"_Come, have a coffee," _katanya.

"… Aku tidak mengerti," kuungkapkan pikiranku dengan jujur. "Tadi kau marah padaku—"

"—Tidak juga."

"Lalu kaubilang tidak mau bermesraan atau apalah—"

"—Siapa yang bilang tidak mau? Aku bilang tidak sering."

"Dan kau juga tak mau memberitahu arti semanis kopi pahit!"

"Pikirkan saja dalam konteks romansa. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya secara eksplisit."

Aku mengerang, lalu menghempaskan badan ke sofa. Bersungut-sungut kuraih cangkir kopi dan mencelupkan sepotong biskuit ke dalamnya. Rivaille memandangiku seolah aku baru saja memakan ulat dicampur bawang putih.

"Petra, apa-apaan…. Memangnya itu enak?"

"Ini?" Aku menunjuk biskuit yang sudah tergigit. "Aku suka mencelupkan biskuit ke minuman. Biskuit manis dengan kopi pahit, rasanya nikmat juga." Kucelupkan separuh sisa biskuit, dan memakannya bulat-bulat.

Rivaille tampak ragu untuk meniru. Namun akhirnya, ia celupkan juga biskuit dan memakannya. Matanya tak menyirat jijik, artinya ia cukup menyukai rasanya.

Siang itu, kami bicara banyak. Menghabiskan waktu berdua. Namun hingga kini pun, aku tak tahu arti semanis kopi pahit yang ia maksud. Dan Rivaille pun tak pernah mau memberitahukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Usai terapi, ia terus berada di sisiku. Kecuali masalah pekerjaan, Rivaille tak pernah mau meninggalkanku sendirian. Awalnya kukira itu hanya bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami, namun setelah beberapa minggu, aku menyadari ini lebih dari sekedar itu. Ini caranya menunjukkan perasaannya padaku, yang katanya tak akan pernah bisa ia sampaikan terang-terangan.

Aku tidak akan tahu air mataku sudah mengalir, kalau Rivaille tidak menyerukan namaku dengan panik.

"Apa yang sakit?"

"… Ah." Cepat-cepat kuseka mata. Sejak kapan aku menangis?

"Dokter sialan, mereka tidak bekerja dengan benar!" Rivaille memaki nama-nama dokter yang menanganiku. Untunglah kami sudah kembali ke kamar sekarang, jadi tak ada yang mendengar.

"Rivaille, aku tidak apa-apa…." Kucoba menenangkannya. "Tadi hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius. Rivaille menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. "Teringat apa?"

"Tentang masa lalu, saat keadaan masih baik-baik saja."

Tubuh Rivaille menegang. Setelahnya menatapku tajam. "Petra, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah membahas itu lagi."

"Aku—"

"Apa yang semudah itu saja kau tak bisa menjanjikannya?"

"Rivaille, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Aku mengerti tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya!" bentaknya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah fokus dalam pengobatanmu!"

Aku balas menatapnya tajam. Keberanianku entah datang dari mana, padahal kemarahan Rivaille adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang aku takuti di dunia ini.

Namun perlahan, wajahnya tak lagi tegang, tatapannya melembut.

"Berjanjilah, Petra."

Tatapan itu membuatku luluh. Aku bagai tenggelam dalam mata hitam itu. Akhirnya aku mengangguk, sekali. "Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali," bisikku. "Tapi bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"… Tanyakan saja."

"Pahaku besar sebelah, tubuhku menjadi kurus, rambutku rontok hingga menipis. Aku jelek sekarang, aku sakit, dan aku menyusahkanmu. Kenapa tidak mencari istri lain saja, bukannya tetap bersamaku seperti ini?"

Rivaille menggeleng, menatapku lurus-lurus. "Di saat kau lemah dan tak berdaya, aku harus membuktikan kau telah memilih orang yang tepat."

Detik itu juga, jantungku serasa berhenti. Itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah Rivaille katakan padaku.

Rivaille mungkin memang tak terbiasa menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi ia terus menjagaku, melindungiku, juga menyemangatiku. Tak sekalipun ia meninggalkan sisiku. Tertutupi topeng wajah tak acuh, mata yang selalu merendahkan orang lain, dia menyayangiku. Dan menginginkanku. Karena itu ia selalu mengusahakan kesembuhanku, bekerja begitu keras untuk biaya pengobatanku.

Dan kisah kami—memang benar yang dikatakan Rivaille—semanis kopi pahit. Tak kelewat manis hingga memabukkan, namun juga tak terlalu pahit hingga menyakitkan. Cukup manis untuk dirasa, untuk tahu bahwa ada sesendok kecil gula dalam kopi pahitnya, untuk tahu ada cinta tersembunyi di balik kepedihan ini. Untuk tahu bahwa cinta itu ada di sana.

"Sekarang aku tahu arti semanis kopi pahit," bisikku.

"Bagus," jawabnya. "Jadi sekarang kau bisa tahu aku tak perlu melakukan banyak hal untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Sedikit saja, kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya jauh lebih besar daripada itu, 'kan?"

"Ya," Aku tersenyum. Mataku mulai berkabut karena air mata. Sungguh, yang tadi itu manis sekali. "Dan Rivaille, terima kasih…."

Ia balas menatapku hangat. Hari itu ditutup dengan kecupannya di keningku.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **ALLAHUAKBAR AKHIRNYA SIAP JUGA QAQ Kecepatan kah? _Well_, sebenarnya emang maksud awalnya berupa wansyot, tapi ini udah 9 halaman, 2000-an words pula, jadi kayaknya gak cepat-cepat amat yah? Hehe~ #digemplang

_First off all_, aku lagi gak minat bikin panjang-panjang. _Mood_ku lagi balik ke awal: buat fic pendek-pendek dan langsung to the point. Jadi kesannya kayak kilat gitu. Lagian sejak kapan sih ficku punya alur yang normal, nggak kecepetan? orz orz orz *le cry*

_Second_, _I've tried my best_ tentang riset (?) kanker serviks. Mulai dari Google sampai tanya mama. Semoga fakta ilmiah yang ada di sini gasalah deh ;w;

Judul terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen berjudul sama, ditulis oleh Asih Putri Utami, dalam buku kumpulan cerpen A Real Chef is A Real Hard Worker (Diva Press, 2012). Judulnya bikin aku tergugah, jadi buat Mbak Asih, mohon izinnya pake judul ini ya….

Btw, aku lagi bikin film. Nggak bakal masuk bioskop sih (lha wong film indie kok wkwk) tapi bakal diupload ke Yutub lah. Mohon doanya supaya lancar ya~! *sembah sujud* #curhatterselubung

**Last, review please? :"D**


End file.
